Leap of Faith
by the ancient mystic
Summary: When rebel, Samantha 'Sammy' Jones is sent to America to live with her Uncle Tommy, all hell breaks loose for both herself and Trent Mercer. What is the connection between them? Will Sammy be able to trust people again? And how will Trent feel when he finds out the secrets about his childhood? Warning: Abuse ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

It was just another normal day in Reefside, well about as normal a day could be for the three newest power rangers. Conner Mcknight, Ethan James and Kira Ford, three ordinary teens turned power rangers. Recruited by their High school Science teacher, Dr Tommy Oliver.

The three teens were about walk in to Dr O's house, when the voice of a girl caught them off guard and a teenage girl stormed out, yelling "I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING ME I'M NOT A BABY I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!"

Tommy appeared at the door, "Sammy come back, this area is dangerous!" he called after her.

"Dr O, who was that?" said Kira

"And why was she here?" said Ethan.

Tommy sighed, "Come in and I'll explain."

Downstairs, in the Dino lab, the three teens were sat on the steps while Tommy explained what was going on "First of all, what you should know is that girl who stormed out of here, was my niece. She's a bit of a rebel and she is staying with me until she has calmed down."

"Okay that makes sense" said Conner

Tommy continued, "And the reason why she stormed out of here earlier was that she wanted to go exploring and I wouldn't let her, because Zeltrax would capture her to get to me."

"You haven't told her about the whole ranger thing did you?" Kira asked,

"It's safer if she doesn't know" said Tommy. The phone rang, Tommy answered it.

_"Tommy is that you?" _came Hayley's voice through the phone.

"Hayley what happened?" Tommy answered, he could hear yelling in the background.

_"Sammy and Cassidy are having an argument, I need you to come and get our niece." _Hayley hung up the phone, which Tommy put down.

"Dr O what happened?" Kira said curiously.

"My niece is having an argument with Cassidy in the Cybercafe." Tommy said, then hurried up the stairs and out of the house.

"I have got to see this," said Conner as the three teens hurried after their teacher.

"I AM NOT PASTY, YOU LITTLE GNOME!" yelled Cassidy shoving Sammy backwards.

"Seriously, you're calling me a gnome. Oh how original Cassidy, Well done." Sammy said sarcastically.

The two of them had attracted all attention in the room with their argument, which had started all because Sammy had run into Cassidy, making her spill decaf. latte on her pink cashmere sweater.

Finally having enough of hearing the two girls arguing, Hayley got into the argument "Cassidy sit down, that stain will wash out and Sammy go over to the counter, sit there and cool off."

Sammy stomped off towards the counter, with a bitter "Whatever" under her breath and sat there sulking with her head on the surface. "Do you want something to drink?" a young man in white, standing in front of her, asked.

"Umm...yeah, alright." she replied. He placed a can of cola in front of her, as he did so his sleeve slipped up slightly showing several small round burns on his lower arm.

Seeing she was looking he quickly pulled his sleeve down and changed subject. "So, I heard from the phone call Hayley made earlier that you're her niece."

"Well kinda, you see Tommy is my Mum's younger brother and he and Hayley have been together since High school. So she is basically my Aunt" She replied

"You're not from round here are you"

She grinned "Nope, I'm from Wales"

"What are you doing in Reefside then?" he said slightly confused.

"I've run away twice and ended up with some people that my parents don't agree with. So they sent me to live with my Uncle and Aunt."

"Out of interest who were these people?" he asked

"I can't tell you, I promised them I wouldn't" Sammy replied appologetically.

"Sammy there you are!" Tommy said behind her "I was worried"

Sammy looked over her shoulder at her Uncle, "There's the cavalry," she turned back to the young man, "Looks like I'm leaving, nice talking to ya, I'm Sammy by the way," she held out a hand.

"Trent," he said in reply as she left the bar and walked over to her Uncle and Aunt.

"Samantha, how many times have you been told now not to wander off," Tommy said in a disaproving tone

"A lot of times, but that's not the point," Sammy said quickly

"Then what is the point Samantha" Hayley exclaimed, hands on her hips. "Your parents sent you here to calm down and if that doesn't work then you're going to be sent to boarding scho-"

"I think someone's been abusing Trent," Sammy said hurriedly.

Tommy and Hayley stood there shocked, at what their niece had said. "Are you sure?" Tommy asked her.

"Yes!" Sammy said in an exasperated voice "Next time you're near him check out his forearms, he's got cigarette burns all over them." she turned away and turned back again, "Oh and don't call me Samantha!"

Conner bounded into the room, looked around and then said, "Ohh! I missed the cat fight." Sammy took the opportunity of distraction and slipped out of the room undetected by the two adults.

"Conner, wait up." Ethan exclaimed, as he and Kira arrived in the room.

"Argument's over now, thank God," Hayley said.

"What actually happened?" asked Kira.

"Sammy accidently spilled Cassidy's decaf latte on her sweater, Cassidy then called Sammy a Gnome"

"Umm...Dr O, Hayley, I don't know if you've noticed this but your niece has kind of gone." Kira said.

Tommy muttered a few choice words under his breath before saying. "You see, this is why her parents sent her over here in the first place." He hurried out of the room in search of his niece.

Sammy walked along the coastline, hands in her shorts pockets. No one ever believed her, no matter if what she had said was obviously the truth. That was the problem with being thirteen and the youngest of three, she was always just the little sister, the baby of the family. So young that she was obviously too innocent to understand the way the world worked.

Well that just wasn't true, she had seen the world outside of Wales, met people who actually understood her, knew what it was like to be her. She needed those people back, she could trust them. Sure Tommy had made her laugh when she was little, but something had happened, he had changed. He was no longer the fun loving Uncle that he had been several years ago. Now he was acting as though she was some fragile little thing that was incapable of looking after herself. She would prove it to him, she didn't how, but she would.

"The niece of Tommy Oliver, prepare to die." a voice behind Sammy spoke.

She turned around and glared at the cyborg standing behind her. "What the hell do you want" she hissed.

"You will come with me now or else," it said.

"Will I now, shows what you know." It fired it's weapon at Sammy, her previous experience as a ballerina came in handy as she did a pirrouette and dodged the shot, only to be caught by several scaly dinosaur like creatures, who held her fast.

"You come with me now, or else"

"She's not going anywhere with you, Zeltrax" said a figure in black, standing behind Zeltrax.

"Oi metal face, don't forget about us" yelled a figure dressed in red. His two teammates following behind him, as the three attacked the dinosaur like creatures.

Sammy was released and narrowly escaped being injured, she watched as the four unknown rangers fought Zeltrax and his minions. She was so lost in watching the fight that she didn't hear the black ranger telling her to get out of the way.

The next thing she knew she felt a burning sensation on her chest and something slice through the air in front of her and collide with her skull. Sammy fell to the ground, unconscious, to the horror of the four rangers. "I'll get you for that one Zeltrax," the black ranger roared, taking his brachio staff and slashing Zeltrax across the chest with it.

"We'll meet again Black Ranger and next time I'll destroy you, mark my words." Zeltrax yelled as he and the tyranodrones disappeared.

The four rangers demorphed and Tommy hurried to his niece. Gathering her in his arms he checked for a pulse and was rewarded with a strong one, _Thank god_ he thought.

Back at the house Hayley was pacing back and forth, hoping that her niece had been found and was alright. She was just about to call Tommy's mobile, when he walked through the door. But what caught Hayley's eye was that Sammy was in his arms, unconscious. "Is she alright?" Hayley asked worriedly.

"Hayley, don't worry, she'll be fine" He said softly, carrying his niece upstairs and leaving her in her room, to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sammy stood opposite a faceless figure dressed white, it spoke no words just gave an evil laugh. She balled her fists preparing to fight the thing in front of her, if it came to that. The thing continued to stand there, watching, waiting for her to make a move. Instinct controlling her, Sammy pressed a button on her wrist, her form changed, a faceless figure only this time in green. Something blew across the area, a strange mist obscuring all vision, leaving both faceless figures as just shapeless colours. White rushed at green slashing at her with its feather shaped sword. Green kicked out and sent white flying backwards several feet. Four other colours appeared next to her: Red, Blue, Yellow and Black. White got back to its feet and vanished, before the other could take revenge. The mist cleared revealing what the four remaining figures were._

Sammy sat up suddenly and looked around, there was no one in white, no faceless figures and no strange mist. Just herself in her room alone with that garish painting on the wall. _Note to self, remove painting and leave it in the tree outside _she thought, glaring at it. It clashed horribly with the red furniture and green walls, she would have to have a word with her Uncle and Aunt about the colours in the room later.

Judging by the way the sun was pouring through the window she guessed that it was still early in the morning. She stretched and slipped out of the room onto the landing, it was silent, as she knew it would be. There was no point in going back to bed now and there wasn't anything for her to do in her room, since she hadn't had time yesterday to unpack her things.

Downstairs was just a quiet as the landing, the constant ticking of the living room clock was the only thing breaking the silence. Sammy was just about to grab some food from the fridge, when two voices caught her attention. She followed the voices and came to a halt by the her Uncle's study.

"We're going to have to tell him soon" said one voice

The other replied "I agree, especially after what Samantha said yesterday." The two voices belonged to her Uncle and Aunt.

"What are we going to do about Samantha, it's only her second day here and she's already got into an argument with Cassidy, run off twice and come face to face with Zeltrax."

"Now they know that she's here, we're not going to be able to let her out of our sight."

Hearing silence, Sammy was just about to pretend that she hadn't been listening when a voice stopped her, "What are you doing up this early?", It was Hayley.

Thinking quickly Sammy said the first thing that came to mind. "I thought I heard someone break in so I came down to stop them"

Hayley just put her hands on hips and gave Sammy the _I you're lying so why don't you just tell me just tell me the truth_ look_._

Seeing that look, Sammy just mumbled something incoherent, while trying to think of an excuse.

Just when, Sammy was about to give and tell her Aunt the truth about overhearing the conversation, an excuse arrived in the form of Conner, Ethan and Kira, who had just banged on the door and walked straight in, with Conner saying "Morning Hayley, where's Dr O? he said he wanted us to be here early, ready for practice with the raptor riders-" Conner stopped speaking abruptly, seeing Hayley mimicking silence.

Sammy put her hands an her hips and gave Conner a knowing stare, "What do you mean by practice with the raptor riders?"

"Umm...Raptor riders are...another name for...a special type of tool used in archaeology."

Sammy grinned "Oh really Conner, so there wouldn't be a problem if I asked you to show me a picture of these raptor riders." Conner glanced at Kira and Ethan. "Of course if there was a problem I would have to think that you were lying, then again maybe you can't show me a picture because you haven't got one. However there is the possibility that you're lying and that you haven't got a picture as well as." she said confusingly.

Sammy turned to leave and came face to face with Tommy, who was watching her with an amused look. "Are you having fun confusing then?" Sammy just grinned mischievously. "I thought so, but you might want to give it a break" he leaned in closer, "before you confuse Conner completely." He winked once at her then stood up straight and handed her a white laptop, with the words, "have fun" before she left to find a quiet spot. He called after her, "Oh and don't forget we've signed you up for ballet, your first class starts at 3, so make sure you're ready to leave on time." Sammy muttered something foul under her breath and stalked off upstairs.

Once in private, she threw the laptop down onto the bed and punched the wall, trying to release some of the anger that was bubbling very close to the surface. "More ballet, more dance, more blah blah blah." She punched the wall again, this time leaving a dent. She was just so angry, why in any form of common sense would Tommy or Hayley think that she enjoyed ballet. Sure there might have been a short period of time when she might have enjoyed dancing in a frilly pink leotard, but that was when she was little. She had complained before to her parents, but of course they hadn't listened, no one ever listened, she was completely alone.

Across town, Trent was lying on the old green carpet in his room, listening to the constant ticking of the small alarm clock near the bed. Today was his day off from the Cybercafe, which meant that he was completely alone. He had just moved to Reefside a week ago, so he was still trying to make friends. Even if he did have any friends, his father would never let him out anyway, well except for school and work.

He needed someone to talk to, someone who understood what it was like to have no one. There were people in school who would talk to him, but he wouldn't exactly call them friends. Hayley was there for him at work, but she wasn't alone, she had Dr Oliver. They may deny it but he knew, there was something between them, something more than just friendship. The way they looked at each other when they thought that no one was looking, it was just so obvious. There must be someone out there for him, someone who would believe him, someone he could trust.


End file.
